


Kinktober Day 11: Anal w/Ransom Drysdale

by sweeterthanthis



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Praise Kink, Unprotected Sex, Use Of Petname Kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis
Summary: ‘You look so pretty, kitten. Fucked out and all mine.’
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134725
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Kinktober Day 11: Anal w/Ransom Drysdale

You’d been down there for what felt like hours, forehead pressed against the floor, kneeling on the plush carpet at his feet. Your hands were bound, his scarf holding them in place behind your back.

Every now and then he’d lift his head from the paper in front of him, his fingertips feathering the curve of your spine. His touch against your naked flesh was torturous, barely even there.

He’d made you strip the second you walked in, only allowing you to keep your white, knee-length gym socks on. God knows how much longer he’d make you kneel for him, but you would, because you’d do anything for him.

You heard the newspaper rustle above you as he folded it in half, throwing it down on the desk with a huff. Ransom stood then, his feet just in front of you. He crouched down, his palm gliding over your ass, fingernails raking against your skin lightly. His gentle touches making you desperate.

“You’ve been such a good girl, kitten.” He commended, his index finger pressing ever so lightly against the emerald gem resting neatly between your ass cheeks. “And you kept this right where I asked you to; I’m impressed.”

You couldn’t help the rush of validation that washed over you, wondering how it was even possible to feel so adored by a man like him. He was cruel to most, but not you. Harsh to many, and had absolutely no filter; but goddamn if that smile couldn’t charm the panties off Mother Theresa herself.

He tugged at the steel plug nestled in your asshole, pulling it out just so to see you stretch out around it, a satisfied grunt telling you that he liked what he saw.

“Do you like this kitten? Kneeling for me, your asshole stretched out all pretty for daddy?”

You felt your pussy throb, his velvet voice filling your ears while you kept your forehead pressed to the carpet.

“I love it, daddy.”

His fingers cupped your chin, permitting you to lift your head and look at him. You’d never get bored of those eyes; a glint of pride twinkling beneath the surface.

“C’mere.” He cooed, large hands wrapping around your biceps to pull you upright with care.

You stumbled a little, hands still bound comfortably behind your back, your bones aching just a little from being knelt at his feet. You could feel your asshole clenching around the toy seated within you, the pressure causing your cunt to twitch in delight.

Ransom guided you to the chesterfield adjacent to his desk, your knees resting on the cushions. He placed the sweetest of kisses to your temple before his palm encased the nape of your neck, gently pushing you down; your cheek resting against the back of the couch.

“I’m gonna take care of you now kitten, make you feel so good.”

You mewled, his soft hands reaching around to lightly pinch your nipples, rolling them between the tips of his fingers. Blowing out a soft breath against your ear, his tongue snaking out to tease you, you quivered.

“Such a good girl.” he purred, straightening up behind you and reaching for the pretty gem between your cheeks, twisting it, your tight hole gripping onto it tightly. “Do you want me to fuck this pretty asshole, kitten?”

Your hips wiggled instantly, desperate for it, pathetic pleas falling from your lips.

“Let see if you’re ready for me…”

A damn-near pornographic moan rang in your ears as he slid it out of you, your asshole puckering back to perfect size and twitching in anticipation of his touch. Ransom sank two fingers into you, right to the knuckle, twisting and scissoring them until he was satisfied. It was too much, your cheeks burning and knees trembling.

You needed him so fucking much, it made you feel sick. The kind of sick you feel when you’ve just come off a rollercoaster; head heavy and all sense of balance abandoning you.

Coherent thoughts were long gone, replaced with filthy visions of him splitting you open with his perfect cock.

His fingertips traced the tight ring of muscle, and you were breathless as you craned your neck to look at him. His pupils were blown wide, lips suckling at his other hand, soaking them and reaching down to smother your asshole in his saliva.

Ransom took his cock out then, and you would never tire of the sight of it, all thickness and length, throbbing in his palm.

“What’s the magic word, kitten?”

The tip of him nudged against your wet folds, coating him in your slick and readying him for you.

“Please,” you begged, voice dripping with need, “fuck my ass, daddy.”

You were breathless, his girth stretching you out gloriously. You felt butterflies flourish in your belly, only an inch or so of him inside you. 

Your hips ground back against him, eager to take more, to have him fill you up to hilt and make you feel the way only he could. 

“Fuck kitten, you’re so goddamn tight.” He gritted out, teeth clenched while he tried to refrain from pounding into you. “So fucking good.” 

When he bottomed out, you thought you’d gone blind, patterns flashing before your eyes like fireworks on the fourth of July. 

Ransom withdrew almost completely, your asshole wrapped around the tip of him, pulling him back in. He maintained that steady, slow rhythm, torturing you with gentle strokes, one hand gripping your ass affectionately while the other splayed out against your lower back. 

“Harder, daddy.” You pleaded, your mouth dry from panting. 

“That’s my girl.” 

His hips collided with your plump cheeks, flesh rippling at the contact. Arching your back, you bounced back onto him, meeting each of his sharp thrusts with your own. 

When his fingertips ghosted your clit, you felt tears prick at your eyes; the pleasure from his ministrations coupled with the glorious burn of him filling you up was almost too much to bare. 

“I can feel that asshole clenching around me, kitten. Cum for daddy.” 

You shattered, euphoria wrapping itself around you, skin hot and heart battering against your chest. Incoherent ramblings escaped your throat, needy and primal. 

He kept fucking you, eyes rolling back in your head and toes curling so much they cramped. 

When his fingers slid inside your drenched cunt, you went limp, cheek rubbing harshly against leather each time he speared into you. 

“You look so pretty, kitten. Fucked out and all mine.” 

You called for God, knuckles white as he fucked you through another orgasm. 

You felt it, your rapture flooding your inner thighs while your pussy fluttered uncontrollably around his fingers. 

“Daddy’s gonna fill you up with his cum now, kitten.” 

You nodded eagerly, craving the feeling of his seed spilling out of your tightest hole. 

He thrust into you once, twice, three more times, his cock throbbing as you felt warmth in your belly. 

Ransom leant back, pulling out to admire the sight of the mess you’d both made. His cum leaked obscenely from your asshole, dripping down to nestle between your pussy lips. 

“Always so good for daddy.”


End file.
